


Galaxy

by amaryllis (Lilly0)



Series: Advent Calendar 2018 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Fluff, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Minor James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Stars, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/amaryllis
Summary: Without Rhodey Tony would miss all these little moments, which make life precious.





	Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Door #4 of my Marvel fanfic advent calendar :D This time it's Rhodey and Tony. And very short. But I hope you will enjoy reading it <3
> 
> (#1 was Stony, #2 IronStrange, #3 Stony)

Rhodey yawns while he grabs Tony's hand and pulls him along.

 

"Rhodes," Tony blinks. He has been working on something in his workshop, and he actually planned on working through the night. "I'm not finished yet."

 

"I know."

 

"Then why are you dragging me along?" When he doesn't receive an answer, Tony tugs at Rhodey's hand. "Hello! Earth to James!"

 

"I wonder," Rhodey muses.

 

Tony sighs. "But it's not perfect yet. I have not finished my work!"

 

Rhodey raises his eyebrows and throws a glance at Tony. "I heard you the first time."

 

"But-"

 

"I want to show you something," Rhodey tells him. "So just humor me and come along."

 

Tony sighs slightly. There is no use in arguing with Rhodey now. It's better to just go along and see what he wants to show him. He can go back to his workshop later. To his surprise though Rhodey leads him up to the roof terrace and makes Tony sit down in one of the chairs there. "What..."

 

"Look up there," Rhodey smiles proudly and points at the sky.

 

Tony follows the direction his finger is pointing at, his eyes widening. He sees one shooting star after another falling from the sky. It's so beautiful.

 

Rhodey wraps a thick blanket around him and hands him a cup with steaming hot chocolate before he sits down next to Tony. "You are staying a bit longer, aren't you?"

 

Tony nods, flabbergasted, realizing how he would have missed this beautiful moment, if it wasn't for Rhodey. "Of course," he answers quietly. "I will stay."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this was so short! It's my first attempt of writing Tony with someone who is not Steve or Stephen. I love Rhodey though, and I think he really knows how to ground Tony and make him see the important things. :-)
> 
> As always comments are loved ♥


End file.
